Identity
by Storm Gryffis
Summary: Dove Lyra Romanoff. Over Christmas, her mother says she can drop her persona of Hermione Jean Granger. Let's just say she is feeling relieved. OC/HG Persona. Avenger Fiasco in this later on as well as the Wzd. War.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, nor do I own Harry Potter. I wish I owned Harry Potter though, because I can hardly stand the original books because all of the fanfiction I have read about it.

DLR

Hermione finished up in her private shooting range, getting complete bulls-eyes on each of her moving targets, before going over to her desk and starting on her Christmas homework. A few months ago, she had found out she was a witch, and had put on her 'bookworm' persona for Hogwarts so people would leave her in peace. Hermione Jean Granger wasn't even her real name, it was Dove Lyra Romanoff. Her mother had kept her a secret from everyone, raising her in England before going back to her life in America when Dove had turned eight. Well, technically she went back and forth for work and suchlike. Legally, and she supposed magically, she was registered as Hermione Granger with two dentist parents in the British Government.

In Russia she was registered with her real name, but it was under low-security. She had been born in Russia, and went there once every summer. Usually on the first week of July. The rest of the time was spent in England and America. She and her mother jumped about, place to place a lot. Her official address was Summer-Isla, Number Eight, Cooper Street, Crowley, UK. That was where the post was sent anyway.

It felt good to be shooting again, four months without handling a gun had to grate on her. From the age of four, she had been taught how to fight, both with and without a weapon of any kind. Her mother didn't want her getting into trouble. Magic had its uses, but she wasn't going to turn dependant on a piece of wood.

She didn't even have brown hair either, and neither was it bushy. When it wasn't like that, it was strait as a board and dyed that way for Hogwarts. Having dark red hair was something memorable, and neither of them wanted her to be memorable enough that when she finally went out into the field with her mother, she could be pinned with it. Unlike others who worked in her mothers' type of field, Natasha told her daughter everything about her work. Natasha had learnt when Dove was young that she could handle anything she said, even if it included blood and gore.

When Dove had finished her homework, she left her room, thinking about how she would miss it. It was one of her favourite homes her mother owned. The next time she would be here was in four years. Her mother had a rotation of houses they went to around the UK and the US, and occasionally Russia or France. They were all built especially for her needs.

The houses themselves were three floored, one being a basement. This house was odd though, because it had four floors. It had two basement floors. Her mother had never let her down there. She said it was Top Secret, and Dove knew that Top Secret cases in their small family meant International Secrets. Pentagon Top Secret.

Dove sighed and ran her hand through her back-to-red, straight, hair. Natasha had said that it was a good idea for her to go to Hogwarts, as it was something about ninety percent of the planet couldn't do or detect rationally. Dove had hated it from the start. Her persona of Hermione was getting tiring, and all she wanted to do was be herself. Unfortunately, being herself meant having three guns and at least two knives on her at all times; a sassy, bitchy person; and someone who would slam a knife next to your jugular if you annoyed her.

Sighing again, she made her way to the kitchen to grab herself a snack. Another thing she was like. She hated food in big portions. As Hermione, she did it obviously, but while she was herself, she didn't give a shit about food.

When she made it to the kitchen, she grabbed a packet of wine gums and was about to flee the scene when her mother came to the doorway. Dove blinked, surprised at seeing her.

"You're back early, mom." She said, her tone light as she popped a wine gum in her mouth. Natasha smiled before coming over and taking a few wine gums for herself.

"Mission finished early. And so has your undercover job. When you go back to Hogwarts, I don't care if you don't dye your hair, or if you wear what you want. Only rule is only one gun and army-knife."

Dove gaped at her. She was certain her mother was joking. She spluttered slightly before leaning forward to see if it was her mother.

"What have you done with my mother?" She asked lightly, poking Natasha's shoulder. She just laughed before tickling her daughters left thigh. She giggled quietly before hugging her mother, knowing it was her. Her mother was the only one to know she was ticklish in that exact spot.

"So I'm going to Hogwarts as Dove Lyra Romanoff?" She asked, biting her lip slightly. Natasha tensed slightly, but nodded. Dove just smiled before kissing her mother's cheek quickly. It was the last day her mother would see her until June, so Dove didn't mind when she held her close. She buried herself into her mothers chest and giggled as she finally realized her outfit.

Usually, Natasha would wear a skin-tight body-suit, but today she was wearing a red dance dress. Dove could easily figure that she had her gun strapped to the inside of her leg.

"So why am I coming out as me then?"

Natasha just slumped slightly before breaking their hold on each other. She quietly led her to the sitting room and sat down on the couch.

"Today, I found that someone knows about you going to Hogwarts. He said that he would leave a clear message that 'The Romanoff Child is Gone for Good' if I merited your death. I just want some people to know who you really are, and treat you with the right respect as the Black Widows child. Alright little-bird?"

Dove nodded before getting up.

"I'm going to re-pack. Dove Romanoff is finally coming to Hogwarts!"

Natasha laughed as she skipped out of the room. For one so small and sweet, she was so, so deadly. She really couldn't believe her little girl was so much like her. She remembered Dove's father clearly, having been with him for over four years. Natasha had been heartbroken when she caught him with Sally Winters. Well Sally had departed this plane a few days after, as punishment for Him. She just hadn't realised she was pregnant till about a month afterwards. A few weeks after that she had just disappeared, telling her contact, who got her jobs, that she would be out of use for a few years.

When she had started her work again, she had been more careful, but it had served her well, as if she had done some missions like her old self, she would have been killed for certain.

She had told Dove that she could join her when she was eighteen, but she hadn't wanted her to at all. But she had said it, because Dove had asked. She had asked her mom if she could join her on missions when she had been nine and Natasha had said when she had turned eighteen. But it was all said and done now.

Shaking her head, Natasha left the sitting room and went to bed.

Dove just smiled happily as she repacked her trunk. After learning about runes, she had found one to turn the ambient magic into electricity and learnt it as fast as she could. Now that she was allowed to let her Hermione persona go, she would take all the electrical things she wanted to have with her.

All her clothes were replaced with skin-tight items, and the robes she actually set on fire in the shooting range. In the rules it said she had to BUY robes, not wear them, and she would now take full advantage of that. Now all the clothes she had in her trunk were one's she actually LIKED. Tight tank-tops and long-sleeved body-suits now went into it, along with black skin-tights, black jean-shorts, pumps, and best of all, her small weapon holsters that held her knives. She knew her mother would check she only held one knife on her at one time, so she put the second one she would wear on top of everything. Her mp3 player and docking station went in with runes inlaid, as did a years supply of batteries. She debated slightly with putting in an earpiece, but decided that if her mother wanted to contact her, she could easily hack into the frequency, that was known only to herself and Natasha.

Dove carefully placed it in her ear before putting the small speaker into the specially carved hole in her molar. It had been painful getting it, but it was worth it for its use.

Going over to her laptop, she used a prerecorded recording to see if her earpiece was working.

"This is a testing recording for Dove Lyra Romanoff's earpiece. If you hear this, your ear-piece is working fine me, mom, whoever has been added to our private network."

Dove smiled a bit before poking her speaker with her tongue, turning it on.

"Delayed message to Dove Lyra Romanoff's laptop. If the computer picks this up after I've finished, the network works, as the delay wouldn't work if it wasn't." She poked it again and a message immediately popped up on her laptop. She played it to hear her words from seconds previously.

Carefully, she took out the ear and mouth pieces and took them over to her microscope where she carefully carved the runes in the space of three hours. When she was done, Dove put them beside her bed and changed into her pajamas. They consisted with a pair of girls boxer-shorts and a tank-top that wasn't fit for public use.

When she woke up the next morning, she replaced the ear and mouth-pieces before brushing her hair. When she was done brushing it, she picked out her clothes for the train. They consisted of a pair of skin-tights, blue high-waist jean-shorts, and a dark blue tank-top. Over that she put on a loose knit-jumper for the cold before putting on some dark blue pumps with small black bows on the toe. All in all, it made her look older and down-right adorable according to her mother when she came down for a piece of toast.

Soon after, Natasha took Dove to the weapon-room. She passed her a small handgun, which she tucked into the back of her high-waist shorts before taking the swiss-army knife and putting it in her back-pocket.

"I'll be taking you to the platform today. Then I'll have to go, but I know at least some of your kind have heard of me, seen my picture. It should be fun while we're on the non-magical platform though." She chuckled before continuing. "I'm wanted in a lot of countries you know, Dove. If anyone recognized me, we would have a LOT of security guards chasing after us. Good thing a few people are escorting us. Bodyguards are VERY good intimidation tools my little bird."

She said all of this in Russian, but it went through Dove's mind like English did. French and Spanish she had to think about, but she could still speak them fluently.

Dove giggled at this before dragging her trunk towards the door. Outside were two white limo's. The one behind the first was in front of the marble steps with a bodyguard standing beside an open door. Dove skipped towards it, leaving her trunk next to the guard, used to treatment like this. Dove didn't think even Natasha knew how much money she had. The limo was elegantly styled, black leather with a small bar near the driver. Dove sat up near the front as her mother sat to the side of her. Natasha passed a half-glass of white wine to Dove, who sipped at it elegantly. Natasha smiled before sipping hers also. They stayed in silence for a while as they traveled into London. They had left at nine, and would make it there by half ten if there wasn't any complications.

"Mom, am I really a muggle-born like my persona was? Was HE a wizard?" Dove knew her father was a touchy subject.

Natasha furrowed her eye-brows before thinking about her father. Slowly, she shook her head.

"No, I think...I think he's a wizard. He always was vague about his favourite sport, but he once said something about a quaffle while he was drunk on something called fire-whiskey. Your father was a slob, but while I wasn't about, the flat would become clean somehow..." She trailed off before sitting straight and downing the rest of her wine. Dove knew by her actions that the conversation was over. Conversations concerning her father always ended like this, with Natasha downing her drink if she had one and sitting or standing straight.

The rest of the ride to Kings Cross was deathly silent. When they reached the train station, a knock came from the window and the door was opened after a few seconds of Dove and Natasha coming to the end of the limo. Natasha exited the limo elegantly and turned to help Dove, who came to stand just behind her mother who was wearing a black business suit and had her long hair up in a bun.

As they walked into the busy station, the second limo opened and six or seven bodyguards came over and made a loose circle around the two of them. When they came to Platform Ten, Natasha nodded to the tallest one and the body-guards all mixed into the crowd as they walked through the barrier. Dove knew from experience that they would come back to escort her mother when she came back through the barrier.

It was then that Dove noticed her mother dragging her trunk for her. As they made their way onto the platform properly, she took the trunk and led her mother through the crowd. The obvious rich people blinked at the sight of Natasha Romanoff, or the Black Widow helping her daughter to a carriage. Some shied away from them, while others whispered things to their children. Dove actually laughed as they tried to recognize who she was, as the only red-heads in Hogwarts were the Weasley's and the odd ginger girl in Hufflepuff. Dove blinked as she remembered this fact and internally hit her head at the thought of forgetting Harry and Ron. Ron, actually, when she thought about it, wasn't the best friend she could have.

As she and Natasha walked, she started thinking about Ron's friendship to Harry and when she realized its weirdness, she just thought about how Harry was getting MANIPULATED so much. He and Harry didn't get a lot done because of Ron's laziness.

Shaking her head, promising to herself she would think about it all later, she stood by her still mother.

"Come back out and wait with me Dove." She whispered as she kissed her head before hugging her briefly. Dove just smiled lightly before kissing her mothers cheek and hefting her trunk onto the train. Putting it in an empty carriage, she came back out and stood by her mother. Natasha and she waited for about twenty-five minutes before saying goodbye.

Natasha stroked her hair and kissed her head again before giving her another hug.

"Bye mom." She said in Russian, not realizing as her mother had spoken in it too. She gave her another kiss on the cheek before boarding the train and leaning out the window. As the whistle blew she waved slightly. Natasha just nodded her head and smiled as Dove moved farther and farther away. She wouldn't be seeing her again until summer.

As the train went around the corner, Dove got back into the carriage and sat as the train started going through fields.

*DOVE'S POV*

I heard a knock and turned around to see Draco Malfoy opening the carriage door. I inwardly smirked as he sported a small grin.

"Hello. I'm Draco Malfoy. May I ask who you are, Miss?" He said politely with a small bow.

Smirking outwardly know, I stood. "Miss Romanoff. But I have been in Hogwarts under a different alias Malfoy. Why, don't you remember the know-it-all bookworm Granger?" Malfoy blanched and a scowl made its way onto his face as he realized who I was to HIM.

"Granger-" I cut him off.

"Its Romanoff, and my father was a wizard according to my mom." I said, tone colder than his. He blinked before leaving the car with his two goons trudging along behind him. I had many other visits like this, and it was fun to see their faces when they recognized me as Hermione Granger. The two Weasley twins reactions were hilarious.

Another knock came and opened to reveal the twins. I grinned at them and flashed them a grin.

"Oh, it is the Weasley twins. Will they figure it out before all the others?" I said sarcastically as they peered at me.

"Oh, MERLIN."

"We are not seeing-"

"Hermione GRANGER-"

"With RED hair and-"

"STRAIGHT at that-"

"And with the rumours going around the train-"

"We have to conclude that YOU-"

"Are-"

"DOVE ROMANOFF!" They said in unison. I laughed and nodded my head. The two just came in and sat across from me. Now THIS was the kind of talk I wanted with the Weasley twins.

"So, boys. Do you think I can join in your little escapades as your Apprentice?" I said. They looked to each other before taking something out their pockets and throwing the items at me. As soon as they hit my skin, it started turning blue with white spots. I tumbled out my seat laughing hysterically. It seemed that was the answer they wanted and threw another item at me, turning me back to my normal skin-tone of honey-gold.

"I think, brother-"

"Yes brother, I can agree-"

"That Dove can join-"

"In as our Apprentice!" They said with silly grins on their faces. The rest of the train ride was spent deciding on the prank for the Welcome Back feast.

When the train reached the station, Fred and George pulled me into a carriage with Lee Jordan. They quickly told Lee about what they were going to do, and about my Apprenticeship. After the carriages reached the school, we all ran in, as it was still snowing hard. The Great Hall looked as majestic as ever, and I could see my two friends near the middle playing chess.

A few people turned to me as the twins lifted me up as we went through the doors. Some started whispering about my mother, the Black Widow, while a lot of them just stared, confused. The teachers seemed suspicious about who I was. Fred and George ignored it and carried me on their shoulder to Harry and Ron, where they plonked me down.

"Hiya Harry. Hello Ronald."

They didn't look up from their game. "Hello Hermione." They said together. It seemed people throughout the hall had been listening, and the noise in the hall shot upwards.

It was then that the two looked up from their game where Harry was actually only a move away from winning, and one away from losing. It was his turn, so I just said the move that would end the game.

"Knight to B7. Checkmate Ronald."

Ron and Harry looked to me and blinked.

"Hermione?" Harry said and I sighed.

"Hermione Granger never existed, I was undercover. M'Names Dove Romanoff. Heard of me?"

It seemed Ron had and fell off his seat spluttering, moving away. "Your mother's a murderer! A spy! An assassin! Wanted in thirty eight countries in this continent alone!" I blinked at the facts he was spouting off.

"And because my mother is all of those and a wanted woman, it gives you the right to scurry away from me, one of your TWO friends?"

He spluttered again and looked to Harry, who had just been watching them.

"So Dove is your real name?" He asked quietly. I nodded, and it seemed he didn't mind as he shrugged and looked to the board. "Hey Ron. It really is Checkmate. You lost to Harry Potter mainly, and Dove Romanova."

Ron gasped and looked to the board, his eyes moving from side to side, trying to make it come undone.

"I...I...I LOST!" He shouted, gaining everyone's attention. Ron NEVER lost, EVER. It made everyone look to Harry and I, who were smiling smugly. Ron gaped but then suddenly, his face was angry. "I NEVER lose. I've NEVER LOST. This is all your fault Romanoff! I'm not good at anything if the Famous Harry Potter and DOVE ROMANOFF have really won! I HATE you! I hate you both!" He finished shouting.

Everyone looked at Ron, shocked, as he stormed out of the hall. It was then that Professor Dumbledore looked to me.

"Miss Granger, Romanoff, what is the meaning of...this?" He said, referring to my changes.

"Oh, Professor. My mother didn't want me to come to Hogwarts as myself. In Britain, I am registered as Hermione Granger, yes. But in my home-land, Russia, I am named Dove Lyra Romanoff. Not Hermione Jean Granger. All my post goes to Crowley, so we had some warning that I would have to use my Hermione persona. Yesterday, my mother found out that some people knew that I was a Romanoff. She doesn't want you not to know that I have been kidnapped for ransom, if I ever get kidnapped, and they leave a note saying they have taken me. Get it?"

Everyone blinked at my words, but soon people started nodding. Harry seemed to be worried for me, as did the Weasley twins. A lot of people were staring now and I squirmed before shouting.

"Stop looking at me!"


	2. The Start of Events

I and Harry tidied away the chess-board and just started talking.

"So you move around every year, because if you don't, you could be targeted?" He asked before biting into a bread roll. The Feast had started about ten minutes after the last person had arrived from the train.

"Yeah. I can speak English, Russian, Spanish, French, German, and Chinese. Learning Chinese was one hell of a month. It was pure and utter hell learning the language." I groaned before winking to the twins, who sneakily took out their wands. A few seconds later, all the noise in the hall changed to animal noises. People started experimenting before everyone laughed, like properly laughed. Even the Slytherin's did. I found that I was making lion noises while Harry was making the noise of a mouse. Looking to the twins, I found they were making and ACTING like monkeys.

Dumbledore soon waved his wand and everyone was back to normal.

"I would like to thank you whoever has provided the entertainment for this years' Welcome Back Feast. Now, thankfully, your timing ends with the end of the Feast, and I'll be sending you all to bed now. Pip pop."

The hall was soon filled with the sound of scraping benches. I grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out and up to Gryffindor Tower via various shortcuts I had discovered during my small amount of time here. We made it up in a short amount of time, impressing the Weasley Twins who were only seconds behind us.

"Redhead Lioness." They intoned to the Fat Lady. She smiled and opened up to reveal the same old common room.

I smiled to the boys before waving and going up to my dorm. Going over to my bed, I took out my usual pj's. The other girls came up soon enough and looked pretty scared of me. I just smiled before going to bed and closing the curtains.

The next morning, I got up at half seven. Looking through my trunk, I picked out a similar outfit from yesterday. I wore a white tank-top, a pair of black shorts over black skin-tights, and a black ballet jumper with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of shiny red pumps with little red bows. My hair got put up in a half-bun with some hair falling down the side of my face. I also wore a red head-band with a big red bow on the side of it.

Going down, people stared at my wearing of casual clothes.

"The rules state you have to BUY school uniform, not actually WEAR it." I said lightly, emphasising the 'buy' and the 'wear'. Some sped back up to their dormitories to change, while others just looked thoughtful. Percy Weasley looked reluctant, but he was still a Weasley. You could see his eyes flick to the boys stairs every now and again. He truly was a Weasley, even if he didn't act it.

I looked to see Harry waiting in his usual seat beside the fire. Sneaking over to him, I put my hands over his eyes.

"Hiya Harry?" I said, making him grin and chuckle.

"Hi Dove. Want to go down for breakfast? I'm not that hungry, but…"

I went over and sat beside him.

"I don't like eating full meals remember. It's actually a miracle you remembered to call me Dove." I giggled at his hurt face.

"Dove, from the start I knew there was something about you. I mean, you unlocked the door to Fluffy. You encouraged us three to find out who was Nicholas Flamel!"

I chuckled and threw my head back.

"I forgot about that. Nicholas Flamel is the maker of the Philosophers Stone. It creates the Elixir of Life and turns lead to gold." I turned my head to face him. He was impressed and a little hurt. "He is a myth among muggle philosophers. To create a Philosophers Stone is a feat only professional Alchemists can make. Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel are over six hundred years old."

Harry gaped. "Six HUNDRED?" He gaped wider.

I nodded before jumping up. "I forgot!" I ran back upstairs, angry at myself for forgetting. Lavender, Parvati, and Sally-Anne all gaped as I took out two handguns and tucked them in the back of my shorts before tucking away no less than three army-knives in my pockets, shorts-lining and back-pocket.

I looked to them. "Tell anyone and your throat is slit open while you sleep. Got it?" I said, voice deadly cold. They nodded hurriedly. I smiled before looking back into my trunk and taking out my electronics. Lavender and Parvati made confused faces but Sally-Anne gaped.

"How can you get them to work? My battery-watch stopped as soon as I stepped onto the platform!"

I looked to her and came over. Holding up my mp3 player, I showed her the small rune. "This rune on them all. Takes time to get it right, and you have to put it on EVERY battery. Good side effect is that big batteries like laptop one's get self-sustaining. It turns ambient magic around them into electricity. Small batteries take it in but let it go shortly afterwards because of their small size. As I said before, laptop-sized batteries become self-sustaining. I'll be patenting the rune soon enough; it's a modified version of air-changing rune. Just need to contact the Ministry and make an appointment. Until then, the rune stays a secret."

I smiled at her. She was nice. Sally-Anne had at least not turned into a gossip-monger with Parvati and Lavender. Her best friends were in Ravenclaw.

She nodded before getting back to changing. I went back downstairs to see Harry waiting beside the portrait. He smiled at me and waved me over.

"Hey Dove. Can I talk to you about something?" I nodded before letting him lead me to an empty classroom.

"So what you want Harry?" I said brightly. He looked to me with a slight frown on his face.

"I need to tell someone about a few things. I also have a few questions too."

I motioned for him to go on. He breathed deep before speaking. He told me about the Dursley's and how he had a massively-filled Gringotts vault that was called his TRUST Vaults. He asked about guardianship in the Magical and Muggle world as he knew that I was knowledge-filled.

"Okay Harry. First things first. We need to contact Gringotts about all this and find out a few things. Like if you have a high place in society. Why don't you let me handle it; but I'll need your permission. Just give me a second."

I went into my bag and brought out a piece of parchment. Using black ink, I wrote out a contract of sorts.

_I, Harry Potter, do give Dove Lyra Romanoff permission to handle my affairs and assets throughout both the Wizarding and Muggle World as of this day until I decide otherwise._

"Read this over and sign it."

Harry read it over quickly and stole my quill to sign his name. When he was done, he handed it back. Smiling sadly, I grabbed his hand.

"Sorry Harry." I quickly took out one of my army-knives and lightly slit his palm. I laid it down on the parchment and tapped it with my wand before tapping Harry's bleeding palm.

"Sorry Harry. It has to have blood-recognition. The Goblin's wouldn't take it as real otherwise. Now, I'll be going to McGonagall and leaving the Castle for the day. This piece of parchment will let me out. Come on."

I led him out and walked with him to the Great Hall, where I sat him down and went up to McGonagall.

"Professor?" I said politely to her.

She looked at me. "Yes Miss Gran-, I mean Miss Romanoff?"

"I need to go to Gringotts on business as Head of my clients Affairs. I've got his permission here signed and with blood and magical recognition here. Can I go please?"

She looked at me with wide eyes and motioned for the parchment. I showed it to her briefly, making her raise an eyebrow. She nodded and stood. "I will apparate you and pick you up at dinner. I trust you can handle yourself, Miss Romanoff?"

I nodded and took out a gun. The few people who saw sat back a little before I put it away.

"I've known how to use it since I was four."

McGonagall nodded before leading me out of the Great Hall. We walked out of Hogwarts and down to the gates, which she tapped with her wand. They opened and let us out quickly. Once we were out, she held out her arm which I took hold of. Immediately I felt like I was being squeezed through a straw. When we appeared in Diagon Alley, I looked to Professor McGonagall.

"Six o'clock, Miss Romanoff. Here." Then she disappeared with a small pop. I looked around and saw the white building clear as day behind me. Walking up the steps, I took in the goblins as they sensed the magical parchment I held.

I walked up to a teller and showed him my parchment.

"I am here to organise the affairs and assets of Mr Harry Potter. May I see his bank manager, if he has one? If not, can one Goblin called Griphook come to my service?"

The goblin raised his eyebrows before handing back the parchment and nodding. He whistled and soon enough, a small, wrinkled goblin appeared beside me.

"Miss Romanoff?" He asked in an old raspy voice. I nodded, and in return got led into an office just off the main chamber.

He pulled out a file from a drawer and laid it in front of me.

"This is the asset file of your client. If you would, before we speak."

I nodded and took about ten minutes to read through it. Mostly, it was investments of many kinds. It was amusing to see that Harry owned over half of London's designer shops and government buildings. He even owned 48% of Buckingham Palace. Near the back was some information pertaining to his guardianship, which I was NOT happy with.

After I had read it through, I gave it back to the goblin.

"What is your name, sir goblin?" I asked politely. He raised his knarled eyebrow before answering.

"Hacker Banker-Clan. I am the Head of the Potter Family Bankers."

I nodded.

"In the Guardianship part of the file, Harry was supposed to go to either his godfather Lord Sirius Orion Black of House Black, or Remus John Lupin, the adopted member of the Potter family. Why did he get placed with his maternal aunt? Petunia Dursley nee Evans?"

The goblin immediately shot up, his eyes EXTREMELY surprised and angry.

"What!"

I blinked. "Harry James Potter has lived with his aunt and uncle for just over a decade. The first official magical person he has had contact with since the night of his parent's murder was one Rubeus Hagrid. He didn't even know the magical world existed."

Hacker seemed furious. "No wonder all his letters from us came back with no reply. They were opened, but every time we tried to find him, our emergency tracker came back with nothing. We don't have a lot of knowledge about wizard-magic."

I bit my lip and sat back in my seat. Closing my eyes, I went through what I knew of the Potter's death. From what I had read in the Hogwarts Library, they had been under the Fidelius Charm, with one of their best friends as Secret Keeper.

"Why didn't Sirius or Remus get guardianship though? They both probably knew enough that they could find him." I murmured. Hacker must have heard.

"Lord Black is in Azkaban prison without trial, while Remus Lupin is a werewolf. In the eyes of your ministry, both are not suitable guardians. The next in line is Albus Dumbledore."

I opened my eyes and groaned.

"Lily Potter made a blood sacrifice." I said, making Hacker catch on.

"He placed him with his only blood relatives he found 'suitable'. That man breached his guardianship claim by giving him away."

I nodded before straightening up. "My mother could take over his guardianship."

Hacker seemed pensive, but got up and went to a cupboard and took out a piece of battered parchment. He laid it on the desk and laid a knarled finger on it. Immediately, a large web of line appeared, with Harry's name at the bottom.

"Drop of blood. We can see if you have a claim."

I took out a knife and pricked my finger. Blood swelled up and dripped onto the parchment. It glowed blue, before a red dot pulsed somewhere extremely close to Harry's name. My name appeared near his a few inches away. The goblin looked up.

"Your father is Sirius Black."

I blinked before turning around the paper. James Potter's mother was Dorea Black, a second cousin to Sirius and Regulas Black. My name in cursive writing was attached to Sirius Black's and my mother's by a glowing red, pulsing ink.

I gaped, trying to say something. I quickly used my tongue to activate the speaker in my mouth and pressed a small button on my earpiece.

"Mother." I said in Russian, confusing the goblin.

"Dove? What is it little-bird?"

I quickly explained what I was doing and what had just happened. No sound came through.

"Mum?"

Another silence.

"I will see you in July. See about getting your father a trial. I don't care about him anymore, but he should know."

I listened before glancing at the family tree. Pictures had bloomed and I stared at my uncle's.

"Mum." I said, cutting her off. "My uncle Regulas is my father's clone."

She stayed silence before a hoard of swearing came through to me. I carefully took out the earpiece for a few seconds until the quiet words vanished. I placed it back in my ear.

"I got the mixed up. Shit."

I nodded. Hacker must have had advanced hearing and learning abilities, because he was staying quiet, his wrinkled ears up slightly.

"I got Black's FUCKING BROTHER AND HIM MIXED UP!" She shouted through to me.

"Yeah. Still don't care about him?"

"Oh, fuck no emotion, yes I do care. You'd better get him out of that prison and back into the normal world Dove. Good luck, now get going. I've got a mission to finish. Oh, and I don't mind taking over Harry's guardianship." The line cut off, so I deactivated them for the time being.

Hacker stared at me.

"Well this has gotten personal. Just sign this, Miss Romanoff. As blood-kin to…Miss Romanoff, you can sign for her." He handed over a piece of parchment.

Reading over it, I just saw that I was taking over Dumbledore's custodial rights. Harry would have full access to all his assets, and could assign someone to sit in his Wizengamot seat until he turned twenty-five at the most. Signing it, I smiled.

"Well, that's done and dusted. Now, can I please emancipate my little brother?"

Hacker smiled creepily, his pointy teeth slightly freaking me out.

"Just a few seconds." He went into a drawer and brought out another piece of parchment and wrote Harry's name at the top. "Just sign here and he will be an emancipated adult under the jurisdiction of your mother. If she and this time actually her, signs, he can do magic during the holiday. Unfortunately, you cannot do this for yourself, so unless your mother signs another one for you, you cannot be emancipated. Would you like me to send her the papers for her to sign? I would send instruction too?"

I nodded, smiling now. He whistled and an extremely large, dangerous-looking hawk-owl came swooping in. I myself didn't exactly like animals, but if I did get one, I wanted a monkey like Jack the Monkey from Pirates of the Caribbean.

He tied the papers to the hawk-owl and it flew off, probably to Crowley.

"Now, Miss Romanoff. As a Black, you can claim membership. Just repeat after me. 'I swear allegiance to my House, Family, and Father as a Black. May House Black remain Pure'." He intoned, not always saying the words fully.

"I swear allegiance to my House, Family, and Father as a Black. May House Black remain Pure."

Immediately, I felt something sweep me over and for once, I felt like I belonged somewhere. I knew instinctively, how many Black's remained. To my dismay, only four Black's were alive by blood. Oddly enough, I felt another two, but it felt as if they weren't included but they were. I put it down to being disowned.

"Who are the remaining five Blacks, not including myself and my dad, but including the two who were disowned?"

Hacker went to a cupboard and pulled out a file.

"I may be the Potter Family Banker, but I am also the Black's too. There is Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. She is in Azkaban for torturing Frank and Alice Longbottom to insanity and for being a Death-Eater. There is Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and her son Draco. Your second and third cousin. The two disowned Black's…Andromeda Tonks, disowned when she married a muggle-born who turned his back on magic for a few years and became a muggle weatherman. The last is her daughter, Nymphadora Tonks. She is in her seventh year in Hogwarts. A metamorphagus. A trait that all Black woman have, even if it is not much."

I nodded before biting my lip. "Hacker…can I, as direct descendant to House Black, take back the disownment of the Tonks woman?"

He nodded. "Just say that they are welcome to House Black again while holding up your wand. Opposite is disownment."

Nodding again, I took out my wand. It was ash, with a chimaera scale wrought in dragon-fire, eleven inches.

"Andromeda Tonks and her daughter Nymphadora Tonks are welcomed back to House Black. Draco Malfoy is not welcome to House Black for reasons he can figure out."

A black light pulsed from my wand before going away. In the Great Hall at Hogwarts, Nymphadora Tonks fell back as a black light raced into her. Above her head, words appeared.

"Andromeda Tonks and her daughter Nymphadora Tonks are welcomed back to House Black." She whooped, her hair changing colour rapidly. Everyone had their eyes on her before switching to Malfoy as a black light escaped him. The same black smoky words appeared above him, if different.

"Draco Malfoy is not welcome to House Black for reasons he can figure out."

Malfoy gaped, speechless.

"I've been DISOWNED!" He shouted, attracting Tonks' attention.

"And my mother's disownment has been LIFTED COUSIN!" She shouted, getting his head to spin around quick enough to see the words above her right before they faded away. McGonagall was the only one who had a vague idea WHO had done this.

Back in Gringotts, Dove was sitting in her chair reading about Bellatrix Lestrange. As soon as she finished reading the article about her, she held up her wand and disowned the mad woman. The woman herself went into shock when she saw the words. Sirius Black, who had been taunting her as usual, shut his mouth when he saw the words. He knew there were only two possible explanations for this. One, he had a son. Two, he had a daughter.

"She is NOT a nice person...do goblins have ways to bring back sanity?" I asked as soon as I put away my wand. Hacker frowned before nodding his head. Going into his pocket, he brought out a crystal. Putting it on the desk, he tapped it, making an image of a goblin come up.

"What do you want Hacker? Another calming draught?"

Hacker made an annoyed look before speaking. "Alice and Frank Longbottom. Heard the story?" The goblin nodded sagely. "Would our sanity draught work on wizards?"

The goblin in the image tapped his chin, murmuring to himself before shrugging.

"If it didn't work, the worst thing it would do would make them have more lucid periods while conscious. If it DID work, they would be saner than most normal people, and not be as reckless or adrenaline-driven."

Hacker nodded.

"Can we get a batch on the Black account then? I've got one Miss Black-Romanoff asking about it."

The goblin blinked before turning around to see me watching.

"She's a little young to be going around like this."

I growled and put on my poker-face.

"Well aren't you rude to customers who wish to do business with Gringotts." I said mockingly.

The goblin looked oddly affronted at this but soon looked pretty impressed. "You are wise beyond your, eleven? Years." I nodded before waving sarcastically.

Hacker coughed lightly, making the goblin's image turn around.

"Just get it ready by noon."

The goblin nodded right before Hacker tapped the crystal again. Soon, it was back in his pocket.

"So, that is dealt with, we should get back on topic. Would you like to go over the Potter properties?" He asked.

"Sure. Let's have a look."

Hacker brought out yet another file and read it out.

"The property used last was Number Four, Godric's Lane, Godric's Hollow, Dorset, West England. It is a historical sight, and has been put under magical status until Mr Potter turns seventeen. It has a large hole in the front right side looking from the front of the property. The next property is Potter Manor, in the Lake District in England. It is the Potter Ancestral Home and has been looked after by the Potter House-Elves. It is in perfect condition, if needing a little updating with the plumbing. The third is Marauder's Mess. A four-bedroom townhouse in Greater London. It has been the home of Remus Lupin for little under a decade now, as James Potter gave him a permit to live there free of charge for the next ninety years. The fourth property is the Lily Rosa apartment. It is a six-bedroom apartment covering the top three floors of a magically enhanced skyscraper in London that muggles cannot access. A note left with Gringotts said that the members of both the Marauders and Charmed are allowed access any time they wanted as long as they didn't let anyone know its location. It is under a modified Fidelius Charm. Only I, eight specific people and family members of those eight are allowed into the Lily Rosa Apartment."

He paused before continuing.

"The last is Evans Manor in Wiltshire. It has belonged to the Evans family for over three hundred years, and when Cloven and Rosa Evans died, the manor was left to Lily Rosa Evans. Usually the manor was left to the oldest child, but apparently, Petunia Evans, now Dursley, hadn't wanted to have it as she was already living in Number Four Privet Drive in Surrey with her fiancée of four years."

"That's good. Is there any other protections on the properties?"

Hacker nodded. "Potter Manor has the usual family charms. You can only go in if you are blood-related or have an invitation. Muggles can't go past the gate, and wizards wanting to harm anyone the Potters consider family or friends, cannot see the building, nor anything pertaining to the property. Evans Manor was given the same protection once Miss Evans inherited it. Marauder's Mess is under Fidelius, and only the part about it being in Greater London can be revealed without Remus Lupin telling you the full address. I already told you about the Lily Rosa Apartment."

Nodding yet again, I hate nodding now, I thought about something.

"Who are the Marauders and Charmed?"

Hacker grinned and chuckled. "Those two groups were the mischief-makers of Hogwarts, class of nineteen seventy-seven. Well, the Marauders were. No-one knew who Charmed were until their graduation. The Marauders consisted of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew; while Charmed consisted of Lily Evans, Mary MacDonald, Marlene McKinnon, and Alice Prewitt. Alice Prewitt soon became Alice Longbottom when she got married to Frank Longbottom, a Gryffindor three years older than them all. Mary MacDonald herself was engaged to Peter Pettigrew before she died in a battle against the Death-Eaters. Marlene McKinnon was taken out by the Dark Lord himself because of her skills. She made it to the top of the Hit-Wizard Platoon in a matter of three months. The wizard papers say that Sirius Black was a Death-Eater and gave the location of the Potter's to the Dark Lord. Pettigrew confronted him and died at his hand."

I blinked. My dad MURDERED his best friends?

"Remus Lupin is a werewolf as I said before. He disappeared from the magical world soon after the Potter's death, grief-ridden. Rumour was he and McKinnon were an 'item' as you put it. Laws were put up so that werewolves couldn't get married soon after it was unofficially revealed he and McKinnon lived together."

Then I frowned. A goblin was gossiping with me?

"Is that the answer to your question?" He said as I got lost in my thoughts.

"Yeah…where's the proof dad killed Pettigrew?"

"There is none except a finger that is Peter Pettigrew's. There was not even a robe." Hacker started smiling creepily. "Also, everyone who is registered with Gringotts has a life-crystal. Peter Pettigrew's is not shattered in its casing. Your Ministry would not listen."

He grumbled to himself as I decided then and there that I didn't trust the Ministry.

"James Potter revealed many things to Gringotts under confidence. One of the things being that the eight of them were Animagus'. Do you know what that means?"

I shook my head, leaning forward.

"An Animagus is someone who can turn into an animal. Professor McGonagall can turn into a tabby cat. Everyone has seen this in Hogwarts, have they not?" He said, as I mumbled yeah.

"Well, Mr Potter told me that they could change into animals, I didn't believe him. Becoming an Animagus and not registering with the Ministry is illegal. The Marauders did it for their friend, Mr Lupin, so he wasn't alone on full moon. Potter could turn into a stag, Black, a grim dog, and Peter Pettigrew, a rat." Hacker smirked.

It smashed into me. Peter Pettigrew. He was a RAT! Both literal and metaphorically.

"I see, Hacker."

He hummed. "Yes. Miss Evans was a doe, McKinnon a snake, MacDonald a hummingbird – most fitting because of her nature as the bubbliest person Hogwarts has had in a thousand years – and Prewitt, now Longbottom, a bear-cub."

I raised my eyebrows. "Animagus forms are the most fitting animal for your personality?" I guessed. Hacker nodded, impressed. "I wonder what I would be." I mumbled. It could be useful to be an Animagus. I might try it…

"Yes, well as they were Animagus', it would mean they would have to go to Azkaban for life. I think the only way your father would get out of it, is because he is Lord Black and went into Azkaban without a trial."

I agreed and we talked about various laws and Harry and my own assets until noon, when the goblin on the crystal from this morning came in.

"Here it is!" He said, chipper. He was smaller than most goblins, and wore a white lab-coat. He gave me the idea of a mad scientist. He held up a putrid-smelling vial of orange sludge before putting it into a rack of more vials that held the same orange muck.

"Miss Romanoff, this is Perriemint the Experimenter. He is Gringotts main…Healer and Inventor of medical substances."

Perriemint smiled widely at me and handed me the rack of vials before sitting down on Hacker's chair.

"Wizards and Witches like you should have three vials over the course of ten minutes before giving them a drink of undiluted pepper-up. Usually, pepper-up potion is diluted with Hydrocloridyn; a mix of water, liquidized chloride and the blood of the drinker because it touches the bloodstream one way or another. Undiluted pepper-up makes your mind spurt into action three times faster than normal, and wears off after three seconds, enough time to get someone's attention. It's in the bag with the draught."

I never want to drink pepper-up potion.

"Thanks." I said weakly, before looking to an annoyed Hacker. "Is there some way to get taken to Saint Mungo's and then back again after I'm done?"

He nodded. "I'll call a house-elf to accompany you. Pippin!" He shouted. Immediately, what I knew from description was a house-elf appeared in front of me. "Pippin, you will provide transport for Miss Romanoff to Saint Mungo's and back."

Pippin looked to me and held out his hand. I grabbed my bag and took his hand. It wasn't as bad as apparation, but it was still uncomfortable. We appeared in a white lobby beside a desk.

"I'm visiting Alice and Frank Longbottom. Can you please tell me where they are?" I asked the receptionist. She answered in a bored voice, not even checking who I was after looking at the sheets. Pippin took my hand again and we appeared outside a set of red doors. Pushing them open slightly, I looked around to see a pair of aging Longbottoms playing checkers. Walking in, I walked over to them. They looked at me and blinked.

"Black." They intoned before going back to their game. The assistant looked shocked and smiled as she looked at me.

"I'm just going for my lunch-break. Do you want to stay and look after them? They seem to know you." I just nodded with a smile as she left the ward. Looking around, I saw we were the only ones there. Opening the bag, I took out the prescribed vials and tipped one into each of their mouths. I waited three minutes before giving them another. After four more minutes, I gave them the last dose before giving Alice an undiluted pepper-up.

She jumped up and grabbed her head. I grabbed her arms and made her look at me.

"Natasha!" She said quietly before shaking her head. She groaned and sat back down, her legs giving out. I quickly made my way to Frank and gave him his own pepper-up. He did much the same but when I made him look at me, he started speaking more.

"Natasha! It wasn't Sirius! It was his little brother!" He then groaned like his wife as he felt his legs give out. It was at that moment that I shut the bag as I heard the door being unlocked. The assistant came back in to see me standing next to a moving and lucid couple.

Alice looked up and waved. "We can see we're in St Mungo's. The last thing I can remember is Lestrange, so can you get us some muscle replenishers and headache potions please." She said kindly. Her voice was croaky, but it was able to be heard.

The assistant blinked before running out yelling about the miracle that was the Longbottoms. Healers swarmed in to see the two rubbing their heads, looking for their wands.

"Neville has your wand, Mr Longbottom." I said quietly, making everyone look to me.

Alice blinked. "Natasha?"

I shook my head. "Dove, actually. You've been here for a decade. I'm Dove Romanoff. Hi." I waved smartly before skipping over to the Healers and taking out a vial.

"This is a sanity draught from the goblins. Three of these over the course of ten minutes before an undiluted pepper-up potion. You then have three seconds to get their attention before it wears off. Here you go." I chucked the bag to the nearest before going back over to the couple and Pippin.

"Here you go." I waved my wand at their hospital gowns, turning them into muggle clothes. Touching my wand to Alice's hair, the white faded into the brown from pictures I had seen. I did much the same for Frank before looking in a drawer and pulling out Alice's wand. She saw it and took it off of me. Quicker than lightning, she was waving it over herself, doing who knows what.

"Much better." She said quietly before becoming smaller and smaller until a bear-cub took her place. It stretched before turning back into Alice. "It's been so long since I've turned into Fuzzy. Too, too long." She stretched and yawned before taking the potions that the assistant had gotten her and Frank. Smiling, she looked to me. She really was quite pretty.

Her face was like Neville's, a little round, but a bright smile overtook most of it. Her eyes were a warm honey-gold and she had a button-nose. The wrinkles on her face from before had started disappearing as soon as she held her wand.

Frank then stood up, the potions finishing their work. He was quite tall, about six foot compared to Alice's small five four. He had a rectangular-ish face, and bright blue eyes. I could see that Neville got a lot of looks from his mother, but I could see his smile was Frank's.

"How is Neville then? You said we've been here for a decade."

I sobered at his sad tone. Ten years.

"He's…fine. His grandmother scares him sort of. He got into Gryffindor like me and Harry. Though he has yet to prove he should be there unfortunately. Malfoy calls him a cry-baby, and to be honest, he sort of is. He fell off his broom the first time he was on one during flying lessons, and is bad at magic because his gran says he should try harder and he's using your wand, Mr Longbottom." I finished on a sad note.

Frank and Alice looked at each other, worried. "But he's top in his Herbology class." I said with a smile.

Frank stamped his foot at my words as Alice whooped.

"We had a bet. I said he wouldn't be like Alice and like Herbology, she said the opposite. Now I've lost the use of the Quidditch Pitch for a month." Frank grumbled before shoving his hands in his pockets. Alice threw her wand to him, letting him use it to do merlin knows what. All I could see was the shirt lengthen and change colour.

It was then that the Healers made themselves known.

"It's a miracle!" One shouted. Alice and Frank looked to them and raised their eyebrows. Alice looked back to me and Pippin before taking our hands. She nodded to Frank and kissed his h=cheek before apparating away with us in tow. We appeared in front of a large gate with the letter L entwined with the metal bars.

"Who requires entry to Green Hills?" The gate intoned.

Alice let go of our hands and laughed loudly.

"Alice Longbottom, Lady of Green Hills." She shouted, making the gate fly open with a large boom.

Before, I could only see a high green hill behind the gate, now I saw it. A castle a little smaller than Hogwarts stood atop it, looking so homely against the blue sky. Alice led us up the gravel path to the doors which swung open. The walls were cream, while the floor was a grey marble. An old lady was making her way down the marble steps, her wand drawn. She stopped when she saw Alice though.

"Alice…" She whispered, unbelieving.

"Hello, dear mother-in-law. Frank is just dealing with the Healers who right now are shouting 'miracle'. I say, goblins should have equal rights."

The old woman practically ran down the steps to fling her small arms around Alice's small frame.

"Ma'am…" Alice said quietly. "What is this about Neville using his father's wand? You should know better than most that the wand chooses the wizard."

The old lady drew back with a slightly affronted look on her face.

"He should be proud enough to be able to use his father's wand!"

Alice drew back herself and stared at the old woman. "Well Frank needs his wand back, if you haven't already forgotten!" She turned to Pippin. "House-elf. Go to Hogwarts and tell Minerva McGonagall that I and my husband are sane again and we will need Neville. You will then go get him and bring him back here."

Pippin nodded frantically and popped away. Frank took the opportune moment to arrive.

"Hello mother!" He said cheerfully, waving as he wrapped his arm around Alice's shoulder. I watched as they told of how I did it. Pippin came back while they talked and didn't say a word as he stared at his previously-insane parents.

"Mum…Dad?" He whispered, stopping the conversation as the two looked to him. Neville stepped forward, looking at them. Alice and Frank just stared at their son, taking him in. It really was a moving scene.

Soon enough, Neville was in their arms. I coughed a little, gaining their attention.

"I've got to get back to Gringotts, got to finish getting Harry's affairs in order. Oh, and Alice? Can you go check out the Lily Rosa Apartment when you have time please? It's the only one I don't have the full address for, and as Sirius' daughter I'm allowed in once I have it. You're…you're the only one of Charmed left. Oh, plus, Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper, and he's still alive and kicking. Three Marauder's and one Charmed left."

Alice stared at me, tears in her eyes as she finally realised her sisters were dead.

"I'll go when I'm ready. So Remus is still around?"

"Another reason I need you. He still lives in the Mess, as secret keeper for it too. He needs to tell me and Harry. He needs his friends. I'll tell you the full story in a letter."

She nodded. "Thank you, Dove. Tell your mother to pen me a letter sometime. Actually, get her to come to our old hold-up in Manchester. I was her friend for a while before I introduced her to your…dad. I'll be seeing you some time." She waved as I took hold of Pippin's hand.

He apparated us back to Hacker's office to see Perriemint and him arguing over the chairs.

"It's MY seat Perriemint!"

"Yes, and I sat on it before YOU did!"

I blinked to see Pippin leave us. The pop stopped the fight they were having and I had a feeling that the Potter's had a mad Banker and the goblin Inventor/Healer had taken too many fumes from his experiments.

"I healed them. They're in Green Hills with their son and mother now."

Perriemint immediately perked up, puffing up his chest. Hacker scowled at him before sitting in his chair. I sat in the chair I was in before, letting Perriemint leave the room.

"Okay. So that helps a little bit. We actually have someone who can testify to the fact that Pettigrew is an Animagus. Alice will probably register now. Some Healers saw her change into her cub-form which she called 'Fuzzy'." I said, leaning back.

Hacker growled an affirmative before bringing up a paper.

"Your mother replied awfully quickly. She has signed them in both blood and ink. You and Mr Potter are officially emancipated minors under the supervision of one Natasha Romanoff."

I smiled before looking at my mother signature. It was her usual one.

"That's good. Now I was wondering…the Black's. Can I deal with my OWN stuff?"

Hacker nodded another affirmative and brought out all the files that we would go through. Looking through the investments, I saw that a lot of them were rather shady places, but most were things like Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions and the Apothecary. When we came to the properties, Hacker read them out.

"The first is the Black Ancestral Home, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. It is protected in abundance with the only charm not on it being the Fidelius Charm. Your great, great uncle Cygnus was paranoid. Only a Black can open the door once the present owner dies. You also have a house-elf called Kreacher. Call him, but be wary."

I nodded. "Kreacher!"

Immediately, a dirty house-elf wearing a pillow-case appeared in front of me. He stared at me before bowing.

"Mistress Black." He said quietly before peering at me. "Hows's you a Black, Mistress?"

"My father is Lord Black at this present time. Think, you stupid house-elf." I knew from the moment he said Mistress Black, that he needed orders. Kindness would make him hate me.

Kreacher's eyes brightened slightly at my insults. "You's father is Lord Black? Young Sirius Black?"

I sneered. "Of course, you stupid little elf. Your words are appalling. I hope that my home is in perfect order?"

Kreacher immediately started fidgeting. "Kreacher will get right to it, Mistress." He bowed before looking at the floor.

"Good Kreacher. When I come to see Number Twelve, I expect all cursed or dark items in a spare room, the pantry restocked, and every room stripped bare before being re-painted in different shades of white. The master room I expect to be in tip-top condition and painted charcoal grey and the second largest room to be done in Ravenclaw blue. All pests and curses are to be removed, and if I find you hoarding anything that is of no use to me, meaning clothes, make-up, torture devices, or anything disgusting like pictures of mass-murderers, I will personally make you set them on fire. If you wish to keep pictures of any kind, you are expected to make the smallest bedroom into a gallery for your personal viewing. The door to be taken away and a ward letting only you and I in."

Taking a breath, I looked to the elf.

"If there is anything you cannot destroy that needs to be destroyed, bring it to Perriemint, a goblin Healer slash Inventor here in Gringotts. I am sure any experiments he wants to get done will make the items useful. Am I understood?"

Kreacher nodded hurriedly before popping away and popping back seconds later holding a locket.

"Master Regulas told Kreacher to destroy the locket. Kreacher tried! But nothing worked, it wouldn't open!" He handed it to me, and I held it for Hacker to see. The goblin backed away before snatching it away from me.

"This is an ultimate evil. But goblins can destroy the vermin residing inside. You wizards call them Horcruxes. They contain half a soul of someone evil enough to commit murder to stay living. Wait."

He put it down and touched it with his finger. A black smoke started escaping from the locket, screaming quietly before disappating.

He held up the locket. "The containers can be anything, but this locket is the locket of Salazar Slytherin."

I blinked before taking it. Kreacher was looking on, crying quietly. But I could see the smile on his face. I used my wand to copy the locket and gave it to him before shooing him away. He popped away, the locket already around his neck.

"Back on subject, Miss Romanoff?" Hacker asked, with I nodding to continue.

"The second property is the Grim Tower. It is a converted light-house in the Lake District made by your father. Below the actual mechanism for the light, which stays on all night and an hour into the day and before the sun sets, is a single bedroom and below that is a kitchen-living room. Inbetween that is an extremely small floor where a sit-down shower, toilet, and sink resides. The rest below is open space apart from a few nets and hammocks."

I chuckled at the thought of a hammock in the middle of a tall space.

"The third property is a flat in New York, another in Beijing, and another eight in various cities around the world. Paris, Berlin, Sidney, Mexico, London too…Cape Town, Rome and Moscow. Also a bungalow beside the River Nile in Egypt."

I blinked. I was shocked. I had THIRTEEN houses and flats all around the world. The Black family sure did get around.

"It's quite the feat, but these are purely for when your family went on business trips to visit various Ministries they were familiar with. All those minus Grimmauld, Grim Tower, and the Egyptian bungalow are for less than month-long stays."

I smiled a little, still in shock.

"Your monies are up in the top ten richest in both the magical and muggle world, not including your mother's own money. The Potter's are third in this race. The first being a Chinese family, and the second being a half-blood American who turned to professional modelling. There IS rumours of a woman being more rich than all of these people, but it is that. A rumour."

Pondering this information, I called for Pippin.

"Pippin. Get me a Tizzy please, and a mini-packet of smarties."

Pippin took less than a minute to come back with my lunch.

"Thanks." I said, opening the fizzy juice called Tizzy.

Hacker ordered his own lunch, dragon meat extremely rare. It looked weird, but I ignored the goblin as he ate his meat.

"If I and mother were to join the Romanoff and the Black assets, what do you think, would happen to my mother considering that the richest person in the world ultimately will become me?"

Hacker chewed his meat before answering. "Your mother would become known as a good customer. People would fear the Romanoff and Black name. That much money is power. Considering that your mother treats a limo as much as a normal person treats a spoon, I would say that ultimately, you would become the most famous person on this very EARTH. From what your mother said earlier this morning, I'd say that it would be less than a decade if your father makes it out of Azkaban alive and free before the Romanoff name becomes transparent. I wouldn't be surprised though, if only Gringotts knew that your mother had become a Black."

I chuckled. I couldn't see my mother going domestic more than she was with me. Seeing her with someone didn't compute in my head unless I saw how she was with them. I would imagine when I was younger that she and my father would be happy all the time when around the other, and when they were not, they would still stay close to the other for comfort.

Shaking my head, I smiled at Hacker. He was mad, and friendly for a goblin. Again I wonder if he was assigned or chosen to be my and Harry's Banker.

The rest of the day was spent going over various files and accounts. I happily gave the dowry that went to the Lestrange's to the Tonks', and sent a letter to Narcissa Malfoy, asking if she was happy. If she wasn't she could come in to Gringotts and sign divorce papers if she wished. It actually wasn't long before she came rushing in.

Narcissa was a proud woman, I could see. Her robes and hair were imaculet. Actually, looking at her hair, you could see it fluctuating slightly, colour-wise. It would change from silver-blonde to golden-blonde every few seconds. She was rather pale though.

She walked into the room and blinked at seeing me.

"I got the letter…you are a child my sons age though. How can one so young act and write so maturely?" She said rhetorically. I shrugged and motioned to a seat at the side of Hacker's desk. She sat.

"Why did you come?" I asked quietly. She fidgeted.

"It was an arranged marriage. The contract states that I was to do as I was told. You can see how…unpleasant that might be to a lady who was forced into marriage where consummation laws still stand."

I shivered at her words, as did she and Hacker oddly enough. I figured it might be the same in goblin culture.

"Hacker?" I said, making him look to me as I nodded. He passed over a thin file to Narcissa, which she read through in a matter of minutes before signing. At the thumb-print box, she looked confused.

"Blood." I said before taking out my pocket-knife. Holding it out to her, she nodded and squirmed a bit before holding out her hand. I quickly cut a small but deep cut in her thumb and pressed it onto the parchment. The blood spread out under her thumb, making a print, before glowing and drying on the paper. The silver ring on her finger quickly turned into sand, which she brushed onto the floor after healing her finger.

Smiling, she looked to the all where a mirror stood. Her hair darkened until it was a deep ebony and curled slightly before her pale skin turned to ivory and became slightly fuller and more aristocrat. Her high cheekbones became less pronounced, but it added to the look she now wore. Her silvery eyes became a bright grey, holding a sparkle in them.

"He said to change my features so I looked more like a Malfoy lady should. I am a Black woman though, we are metamorphagus'." She looked to me. "You're Sirius' kid?" At my nod she smiled slightly wider. "Can I live in the London flat?"

"Sure…um, what do I call you? Oh, and I disowned your son from the Black family and reinstated the Tonks ladies."

She chuckled. "Well…why don't you just call me Cissa. Until your mother joins the Black family, I cannot let you publicly call me Aunty Cissa though. What do you mean by Tonks ladies though? Did Andy have a kid?"

I smirked. "Nymphadora Tonks. She's in her seventh year in Hogwarts. You ARE actually an aunt. According to the file, Aunty Andy lives in…Hacker, what was it again?"

"South Croydon, London; seventy-one Edridge Road."

"Yeah, seventy-one Edridge Road, in Croydon, London." Smiling to Narcissa, I wrote it down on a piece of parchment. "It's invisible to muggles but it is still in a muggle neighbourhood, so you'd better dress less…posh if you want to visit. Also, you might want to go collect your stuff from Malfoy Manor if I were you. When Lord Malfoy finds out he's been divorced and his son has been disowned from the Black family, he'll probably deny you access."

She nodded before leaning down and kissing me on the forehead.

"Thank you." She said before leaving the office to apparate away.

Turning to Hacker, I looked to his clock and swore.

"I've got to go Hacker. Minnie's picking me up in four minutes."

He chuckled before waving me out the door. I practically ran outside just in time to see her apparate in front of me.

"Everything done? Because if I didn't know better, I'd say you weren't just dealing with the Potter finances." She looked down on me with an amused kind of frown on her face.

Looking down, I scratched the back of my head and rolled onto the back of my pumps.

"It started when we were figuring out Harry's guardianship. I'm his fourth cousin through marriage. So my mother is now his guardian because of me. Oh, and the goblins helped me heal the Longbottoms because I had the bright idea to disown dear Bellatrix from the family."

McGonagall blinked before grabbing my hand and apparating us to outside Hogwarts gates.

"We will talk in my office." She said quietly as she opened the giant gates. We made our way back up in silence.

After the walk back up to the castle, she led me to where Neville, Malfoy and a seventh-year girl with purple hair stood. She motioned them along with me into her office behind them.

When she was sitting down, she looked at me.

"When I was dealing with Harry's guardianship, I found that Sirius Black was his godfather and supposed secret-keeper for the Potter's. When I found that he and a werewolf were left as guardians for Harry, the goblin I was working with said that because these two were…unavailable…Dumbledore was his guardian. Dumbledore broke his claim over that though when he gave Harry to his aunt and uncle who hate magic. His bedroom was a cupboard for a decade! But anyway…"

I looked to the four of them, who looked sympathetic for Harry.

"Hacker let me see if I and my mother were elegidble for guardianship over him through family-tree's as I'm and illegitimate child of a wizard. I found that my father was Sirius Black, so took full advantage of the fact that I'm a direct heir. When I found out about what Bellatrix had done, with the goblin's help, I reversed it." Neville thanked me quickly before I continued. "Then I disowned her."

Malfoy looked up. "You disowned aunt Bella?"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "And you as well. Actually, barely half an hour ago you mother signed divorce papers."

He clenched his jaw tightly before looking down.

"When I found that Andromeda Tonks was disowned for marrying a muggle-born, I reinstated her into the family. That obviously included Nymy here."

I looked at my cousin to get a slap on the back of my head. "Ow!" I said, pouting at her. "How can you treat your ONLY female cousin like that!"

She stopped glaring at me to smile at me. She bounced over and lifted me up. "Aww! I've got a little cousin to protect!" She said in a sweet voice.

I growled. "Remember who my mother is, dear Nymy." I said lowly. She carefully put me down and stepped sideways slowly as I glared at her with an evil smile on my face.

"So in the end, I got a little brother, two aunts, and an older cousin who WILL teach me how to become proficient in metamorphing." I emphasized the 'will'. She nodded to me, puffing up her chest dramatically and changing her hair so it resembled an army-captains hat, green and all.

McGonagall pursed her lips before waving us out the door. Tonks grabbed my arm as soon as we were out the room and chucked me over her shoulder. I protested loudly, calling her various names until we came to the Great Hall. She nipped my tickle spot, making me giggle. She stopped and I knew and evil smile had appeared on her face. She tickled me lightly as a warning as we skipped into the Great Hall. A lot of people stared as she skipped through the hall with me on her back.

"Now cousin." She said loudly. "You be a good girl and stay with your new little brother, ickle Potty." She sat me down on the Gryffindor table beside Harry and tapped my head before running off to the Hufflepuffs. Harry looked to me in surprise.

"Brother." He deadpanned.

I nodded.

He groaned.

I frowned.

He groaned louder.

I slapped his head.

"OW!" He shouted, frowning at me as he rubbed the back of his head. "How come you are now my sister?"

"Well, my mother is now your guardian, and you will be staying with us during the summer and winter holidays. We are also fourth cousins as I found out who my daddy is. Your grandmother was my dad's second cousin, so you are my fourth cousin." I ruffled his hair, making him scowl at me. "So I am your sister now. Deal with it, cause my mother is now your guardian. You can call her…Nat, or Natasha. She might, might let you call her Aunty Tasha." I tapped my chin before a shout came out from the staff table.

"Miss Romanoff! What is this about Harry's guardianship?" The Headmaster called, quieting the hall.

I looked at him and tilted my head. "Today I found out I have a blood relation to Harry, so I contacted my mother and she agreed with me, and said she didn't mind being Harry's guardian." I said nonchalantly. Dumbledore didn't seem quite as agreeable though.

"He is staying with his aunt and uncle, my dear. I am sure they are not as acceptant of this. They ARE his family." He said, smiling. My smile froze and slid off my face.

"Really? Does family give you a cupboard as your room for ten years?" People gasped. "Does family give you hand-me-downs of your walrus of a cousin who was the weight of a lion when he was nine?" More gasps. "Have you not realized that Harry NEVER wears casual clothes during Hogwarts, not even at weekends? And do you realize, that my mother, as the RICHEST person on Earth, will win ANY custodial trysts?"

I shouted this last bit, gaining many gasps and whispers. Dumbledore wasn't frowning, he was SMILING of all things.

"Your mother is a muggle."

I smirked. "But my father ISN'T. He is a wizard. My father, from Hogwarts Class of Seventy-Seven?"

Some teachers froze, while some dropped cutlery. Snape himself stood and glared at me with an undying hatred.

"My FATHER, was put in Azkaban without a TRIAL!"

Dumbledore paled. "Sirius Black." He whispered, but it was clearly audible in the hall.

Whispers took up the whole hall, with younger years asking older years who Sirius Black was. Harry himself was confused, and ignored the whispers to look at me.

I sat down and looked to Harry.

"Animagus' are people like McGonagall who can turn into animals. Your father was a stag, my dad, his best friend, a big black dog. And Peter Pettigrew was a rat. They all became one for their best friend, Remus Lupin, a werewolf. They helped him during full moons. Anyway, when you and your family went into hiding, they used a charm called Fidelius. It hides a house and only one person knows the location. They are the only person who can tell someone where the house was. Peter Pettigrew was a Death-Eater, a follower of Voldemort. He was the secret-keeper, but your parents told everyone it was Sirius. So when Pettigrew told Voldemort where you were staying, Sirius got blamed. Now, my dad confronted Pettigrew, but Peter cut off his finger, blew up the street, killy a dozen muggles, and faked his death. He turned into a rat and ran, leaving my dad laughing at his betrayal, because dad's the kind to laugh instead of cry at first. My dad was chucked dtraight into prison, without a trial to tell everyone his innocence."

Harry listened to the whole thing, and was pale by the end. He was sad, but then his eyes flared and his head shot up to look at Ronald Weasley, a few seats down. I looked and paled when I realized what Harry was looking at.

Scabbers, the rat who had lost a toe.


End file.
